halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alaska-013
Master Chief Petty Officer Alaska-013, known by many of his peers as little brother, is the largest living augmentee of the Spartan-II program. This earned him a few titles, and some animosity with doorframes. As a heavy weapons and breaching specialist, he often finds the best ways to win are with a heavy weapon in his hands. A formidable brawler in CQC, Alaska knows all too well how to use his power and sheer armored weight. Surprisingly, the environment he fights best in is the bitter cold of the tundra, where his hot-running metabolism keeps him warm. Taken by ONI though he was two years younger, Alaska rapidly earned his place among the S-II, growing up to be regarded as a Spartan who simply can not understand the word 'die'. Having survived a glassing, three dozen Needles, and some unspecified number of bullets and plasma burns, it is said that Alaska cannot be killed by the enemy. He made a clear effort to always get along with his teammates, often provided poorly timed, yet funny, one-liners to keep moral up. A key part of many fireteams that have come and gone, Alaska has stayed alive and has largely not changed his outlook on life. Early Years Born to an unknown ONI agent, Alaska's life got off on the wrong foot. He came into the world during a brutal winter that was breaking records. Abandoned outside a hospital three days after his birth, he was lucky to survived being in the extreme cold, even with the blankets he had be wrapped in. Kept under close scrutiny for several weeks, to be certain he was healthy. Three weeks into his time in the hospital, a young couple came in, the woman had suffered a miscarriage and was greatly upset by the loss. When both her and her husband heard of the little baby boy named Alaska, they felt it was meant to be. After a great deal of discussion, they decided to adopt him and they took him home two weeks later after dealing with the paperwork. It was not easy, keeping up with his alarming appetite and rapid development and growth. Often, one parent or the other had to take multiple jobs to help support the family, though they always tried to provide the best care for Alaska, no matter the hardships they faced from being tight on cash. The First Battle of Drawn Alaska's first major deployment after the massacre of Cyan Team, of which he was the only survivor. His first task was to lead a recon team into the deserts to get data on the Covenant forces. Of course, it didn't go perfectly, and the team he led was attacked by a lance lead by Thel 'Vadam. Hidden in a sand dune, only his visor had been visible which ended up giving his presence away. As the Zealot approached, Alaska stayed motionless until he saw the chance and burst out of the dune, showering Thel 'Vadam with sand. Sadly he lost his first M247H to a well-placed slash of the then-Zealot's energy sword. Angry at the loss of his primary weapon, he quickly adjusted as best he could, given the circumstances. Even with his armored bulk, Alaska proved very maneuverable though his career would have been cut short had Aleksandra Zaytseva not used flashbangs to disorient Thel. Though Alaska had been wounded in the skirmish, he was largely unaware it until Aleksandra pointed it out. Thankfully, his armor took the worst of the strike from Thel's energy sword, leaving only a minor burn on his thigh. The resulting scar would fade away in a few years after the battle. Appearance Alaska is considered very muscular for a Spartan-II, a result of his intense combat style that often calls for heavy lifting and hauling. He has an impressive arm span, stretching just shy of eight feet, three inches from finger to finger thanks to his long arms and powerful hands. It's no secret Alaska can palm an EVA helmet like a basketball since he's done it to his siblings by accident. He's actually rather tanned, though it does fade from being sealed in his armor. Yet, if he goes into the sunlight (or daylight spectrum artificial light) he will gain that lovely bronzed tone back in a matter of days. Remarkably for his combat style and record, he has few major scars aside from the inner forearm and back of the neck scars from augmentation. In fact, the worst scars he has from combat are from an energy sword. The tips of the blades had grazed his stomach, leaving a pair of parallel scars behind. Ironically, the weapon was that of Reff 'Vadam, who would go on to be one of Alaska's friends once the Swords of Sangheilios allied with the UNSC. Alaska is also blessed by looking like he is in his twenties, even into his forties. This is thanks to the simple fact he can't grow a wisp of facial hair. His thick sand-blond hair is often kept short, rarely more than an inch or two long. He has fairly heavy cheekbones and a somewhat square face. His eyes are a drab green, many joke he should've had green armor to match them. Armor Sets and Load Out In combat, Alaska wears a suit of MJOLNIR armor that is striking in terms of color and design. The suit is cyan, which has lead many theories as to why it is that color. He says it serves as a warning message, akin to poisonous animals' vibrant coloration. With a blue visor and cyan plates, Alaska is well suited to combat in tundra environments, vanishing among the glare off of ice and snow. The whole chest and back is a heavily up-armored version of the Grenadier chest armor with a flak shield on one shoulder. It's not uncommon for Alaska to have a knife on his chest plate as well, though it's more of a dagger in terms of size. Both massive shoulders are protected by the flat, shield-like Grenadier plates, which makes his silhouette rather top-heavy. He only changes the helmet, either wearing a MJOLNIR Mark VI helmet or a Commando helmet when on long term missions. Unusually for a Spartan, he has a two-phase armor add-on, a hybrid of Over Shield and Armor Lock. Though rarely used, this allows Alaska to survive a great deal of damage, and execute an alarming move that he uses best, since it takes full advantage of his immense armored weight. Ground Pound, a move that can, on hard ground, create a shock wave. It can destabilize buildings and make enemies stagger and or fall. His weapons of choice include the massive AIE-486H which is one of the weapons Alaska has had the most success with that is not an M6D. At first glance, the weapon is unmodified, aside from the addition of 'nagy testver' written on the shield plate in honor of Jorge. The only major modification that was made to the weapon was adjusting the handles so he could avoid his left wrist cramping badly. This massive weapon is easily toted around by Alaska, either on his back or in his hands However, the most dangerous part of Alaska is not a conventional weapon, but it is his raw power. Category:Class I Spartan-IIs